FP - July, 2398
This page chronicles posts #9561-9680 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2398. *FP - June, 2398 *FP - August, 2398 Earth Plots First Week ZURI DORR goes to FERRAN RON’IK with news. The good is that he is being cleared on all charges/suspicions and allowed to go back to the Academy; the bad that he has been exiled from his planet :(. ANNA-ALEENA THAY and ABBOTT THAY get back to their usual sibling ways before she leaves for a nap. Abbott then catches her sleep walking/eating and draws on her face then takes a picture before she wakes up! CHRIS STATON is at the Mexican bar again when he meets with KALILI MUNROE. The tension between them slips when Kalili is unable to keep away any longer and they go to Chris’ hotel room and have sex - something suspicious about Chris as he knew about her species capabilities! Second Week MINIYA EVEK gets back from Cardassia and realizes she has been distant from her husband when she didn’t need to. Apologizing to him, MERIK EVEK accepts it and they mess around for the first time since his incident on the penal moon. ABBOTT THAY makes his way to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE’s home in order to apologize to her. It goes well until she attempts to relate, angering Abbott before heading out. KALILI MUNROE meets with CHRIS STANTON once more and he offers a gift and promises of marriage. She is excited to tell her parents but they go off to their hotel. Later KALILI goes home to Toronto, her abilities sharpened to the surprise of HIROSAM MUNROE and SHAWN MUNROE. Kalili surprises her father when she admits she is pregnant, leaving the man to walk away from the conversation. Third Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY and ABBOTT THAY walk home together after his chat with Sam, talking about the awkwardness of it all but his attempt to keep the friendship. Hearing about NARYANNA leaving, FERREN RON’IK goes with her and ZURI DORR to Bajor, able to get some alone time with Nary and ask more questions about his planet - disappointed she is so against it. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE goes to her brother EDWARD ELBRUNNE to get advice about her life. He explains what she is going through is normal teenage angst and really can’t be compared to the horrible things Abbott did. Upon her chat, SAMANTHA decides to remove sex from her relationship with NRR’BT MADDIX, but he breaks up with her - making Sam feel worse. Fourth Week KEIKO ISHIKAWA arrives back from another botany excursion when SHAWN MUNROE tells her about Kalili Munroe’s pregnancy. In hopes of distracting him tells him about Hirosam’s interest in the Alpha Quadrant’s Got Talent auditions. Cardassia Plots Second Week On Cardassia and worried about his wife, AAIRX DAMAR makes the decision to move ZETERI DAMAR to the Damar home until she has her babies - especially when he finds out she leaves during the day. NATIME LORN calls ZETERI to hang out, but the young woman isn’t able so Natime comes to the Damar house. They chat over pastries and Natime gives advice on marriage. While Zeteri is inside, NATIME is harassed by YORKIN DAMAR who is at the house now the production of the Dominion movie was put on hold. ZETERI uses some advice from her mothers-in-law and tells AARIX she wants to be intimate. Hesitant at first, he soon enjoys himself when he finds out she enjoys it too. Third Week NATIME LORN is at the Damar house again when she runs into GWENI DAMAR. They talk woman to woman and are able to bond over Gweni’s baby and her grief for Lana. Fourth Week Bajor Plots Second Week SOLIS ANTOS finally gets the nerve and comes on hard to LAUREN UNA only to be caught by SOLIS POLREN. Lauren is shocked but Polren finally sees how derranged the boy is. YINTAR IOAN is on Bajor with the Una’s when he speaks to CATHASACH UNA about Amity and her ways with men. The Trill gives some advice and Yintar explains he is more than willing to marry. POLREN is informed by T’POK about the disappearance of his daughter and has another heart attack, SOLIS TERIN helping to bring his father to the hospital. SOLIS TARA VONDREHLE, SOLIS ZAYN VONDREHLE, SOLIS BRIN, TERIN, and LAUREN make it to the hsopital to find POLREN has little will to live. Brin seems indifferent, prompting Tara to lash out, the true colours of the Kai revealed! Third Week N’LANI LIU is out looking for toys for Draken when she goes into a music shop where BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K works. She finds out about a music festival and her good memory. SOLIS ZAYN VONDREHLE and SOLIS TARA VONDREHLE vent to each other about Kai Solis and her lack of love for her family as well as keep options open for the dying Polren. EVA DHOW sends a communication to BENJAMIN WOLFE, shocked to hear how Elli is taking the news, warning Ben to be there regardless and she is on her way to SB60. ZAYN, in a communication with LAUREN UNA hears about Dr. Dorr who saved N’LANI’s life. They speak briefly of it, the El Aurian getting a renewed sense of hope. EVA speaks with TARA about the plans with Dr. Dorr and prompts the girl to leave the hospital to stay in the Dhow residence while she is gone. ZAYN is able to contact NARYANNA DORR who is more than happy to come and help Polren. Fourth Week NARYANNA DORR is able to get her assessment of Dr. Solis and tells ZAYN VONDREHLE (now sans the Solis) his options. He decides for the quick and simple, not wishing to de-age his father-in-law. Fenris Plots First Week Near Lowell, KITAAN DHOW and SOLIS CASSICA are preparing to head out to the underwater station. They talk about escape plans and the safety of the base, as well as her access to things. Waiting for the second shuttle, ELLIANA DHAJA and BENJAMIN WOLFE get into a chat about their relationship, which results in Elli questioning if they should be together. Leaving to Fenris, KITAAN and CASSICA board a Bajoran sailship with HAILO LINA, GILLIAN ST. CLAIRE and several other NPC’s. Their mission turns wrong, however when they’re attacked by the K’manatran leaving Gillian injuried, several dead and Kitaan kidnapped. CASSICA and LINA are trapped in the ship when CHIARO “DHOW” and his man arrive to survey damage. Rescuing the girls before more animals come, they have some language barriers but are able to interact. CASSICA wakes up in the arms of CHIARO as he is bringing her to his room at his castle. There she asks about where they are, Kitaan and the man’s likeness to him, as well as seeing her friend Lina to express her worries about Chiaro’s sanity. CASSICA starts to have some nightmares when CHIARO wakes her up. Tension rises and they start to fool around, but her longing for home prompts the man to stop and they’re able to speak more of her origins - references Terok Nor. In the morning, CHIARO takes CASSICA and LINA to see his mother mEVA GARCIA. Cassica explains about Kitaan and his presence on the planet, prompting Chiaro to find out about his possible birthfather. At the Reiver camp on Fenris, AIKEL feels that he has the ‘Dragon’s Spawn’ with him and is excited to present KITAAN to his sister SIAKA. Unfortunately, she explains he is just an innocent and they strive to look after him while making plans on speaking to ‘the white one.’ Tending to KITAAN, SIAKA cleans his wounds before hiding his wedding ring. AIKEL is suspicious she is lying about Kitaan not being Chiaro and prompts her to stop protecting the man who caused her to be injured. Second Week CHIARO DHOW and SOLIS CASSICA get a bit closer together when they finaly consummate their relationship. They have a moment of madness together, planting more than one kind of seed ;) Third Week CHIARO DHOW is concerned about his inner madness and summons a doctor. SOLIS CASSICA is shocked to see him injected with something to tame his mUni side, causing him to pass out. CASSICA is wandering around when she runs into GILLAN ST. CLARE. She talks to him about Chiaro and realizes her mistake in timing - the man obviously older than 16 as time frame would allow. Now worried she may be pregnant, CASSICA tells CHIARO she isn’t interested in being intimate. He offers her a chance to be his Queen but she turns it down and Chiaro is angered ordering her out. CASSICA runs to HAILO LINA, explaining the situation, but the Bajoran urges Cassica consider it if they are unable to leave the planet. LINA seeks out CHIARO, attempting to communicate with him on Cassica’s behalf. He better understands from her and prepares to head out to the Reiver camp. In the Reiver camp, SIAKA is pleased when KITAAN DHOW finally breaks his fever and wakes, shocked to learn he has been out for nearly 2 weeks. Fourth Week On Fenris, CHIARO DHOW and GILLAN ST.CLARE are out in the Reiver camp to get KITAAN DHOW back. They’re able to get there, but AIKEL responds to the attack, prompting TUMEI to rescue the Commander and takes him from SIAKA. GILLAN, KITAAN and CHIARO return from the mission, but there are injuries. Gil fills in HAILO LINA and SOLIS CASSICA about the days events. CHIARO is surprised to see CASSICA come visit him and she admits she might be pregnant, while he apologizes for his harsh reaction before they left. Now knowing she is pregnant for sure, CASSICA goes to KITAAN and confesses it. He is shocked for more than one reason, especially when he finds out Chiaro is from the mUniverse. Mirror Universe Plots First Week KEGEN DAMAR, CELAR BERN and OZARA BERN prepare for their reconnaissance mission. Kegen goes down to scope things out on mTerok Nor while mother/son have a heart to heart about Lana and the choices she made as a mother. Third Week Undercover, KEGEN DAMAR runs into mCELAR BERN. The mBoy tells him about his fiance, giving clues that she is on Bajor. mDAYIN LETHO goes to mCYDJA BERN about mCELAR speaking with Kegen. Freaking out, she threatens to kill Lana, but changes her mind once they form a plan to capture the others. Fourth Week In the mirror universe, KEGEN DAMAR and CELAR BERN are moving in on the Kai’s home where LANA DAMAR is being held. They get to her, but there is an ambush, mCELAR BERN, mCYDJA BERN and mDAYIN LETHO surprising the two boys, taking them into custody. CELAR wakes up to mCYDJA and mERON BERN watching him and KEGEN behind bars. She tries to get a rise out of the boy, telling him of all the things they did to Lana. As a wedding procession begins with LANA, KEGEN, CELAR, mCELAR, mCYDJA, mDAYIN, mERON before OZARA BERN arrives with a bang. Mayhem erupts, causing people to scatter and the mPeople to take off in a shuttle and Celar follows suit but is shocked when mCydja pushes Lana out of the side. LANA is now trapped under the water in a cage and CELAR attempts to get her out, but she falls unconscious. KEGEN and OZARA are on their own shuttle. Lana is revived but terrified of her true fiance. En route to their own universe, OZARA runs into mONEL BROSAN’s (ERON BERN) entourage, hesitantly accepting his help for Lana’s condition. On board, OZARA reveals that she knows about mONEL’s true nature. They talk about Celar, catching up on all the time missed since they last spoke 16 years previously. Finally going him, CELAR confronts OZARA about her relationship with mOnel. Instead of telling him about his father, she lets him assume she had an affair. A look into mBetazed and mMARGIANNE SAVOI is considering her barren state and forgets to look after the meeting room for mONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN). He reminds her to get to work or he might replace her. Later on, mMARGIANNE and mONEL are making love when she confesses to him she has been in pain, which is part of a phase. She is upset she will never be able to give him a child, but mOnel insists it is her loyalty he craves more. Worried about mMARGIANNE, mBEHON (NPC) finds the woman collapsed on the floor, suffering from another miscarriage. Starbase 60 Plots Second Week BENJAMIN WOLFE and ELLIANA DHAJA are shocked to learn about Kitaan/Cassicas disappearance/death. Elliana wants to go rescue her father because the Federation won’t (prewarp planet) but Ben stops her and she breaks down. Third Week BENJAMIN tries to cheer up ELLIANA DHAJA at least to be distracting. He apologizes for being so mean earlier and the two mess around. #07 July, 2398 #07 July, 2398 #07 July, 2398